1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to games, and more particularly, to an electronic board game which utilizes audible and visual indications in connection with the play of the game and in connection with advising a participant or participants of the state or progress of the game being played.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In recent years microprocessors have become more widely available and various electronic board games have been devised utilizing such microprocessors. One such game is disclosed in United States patent application Ser. No. 834,643 assigned to the assignee of record of the present application now U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,087. In addition, other games have been devised such as the other games referred to or cited in that application including the "Touch Me" game manufactured by Atari, Inc. and disclosed in the "Touch Me" Operating and Maintenance Manual of Atari, Inc., dated 1974.